


Nora's Recipe for Getting Your Brother a Date

by UnintendedPun



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnintendedPun/pseuds/UnintendedPun
Summary: Simon tells his sister he likes someone, she tells him to ask him out.Aka, this is so short there's not even a way to summarize it well, but please read it cause I need validation.Or a cute little fic you didn't ask for, but totally need





	Nora's Recipe for Getting Your Brother a Date

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, this is a really short fic. I wrote it all at once in about an hour and a half, but I think its really cute. 
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave kudos and/or a comment. Love you all! <3

It was three o’clock on a Friday afternoon and Simon and Nora had just gotten home from school. Their parents weren't home yet, and they didn't bother waiting for them because they were never home before five at the earliest. 

Simon sighed. Nora ignored him. She was reading Macbeth. It wasn't an assignment for class, but she knew it would be eventually, and she wanted to get ahead. 

Simon sighed louder. Nora put her book down.

“What is it, Simon?” she asked, annoyed.

“How can you be so happy all the time?” Simon asks her, genuinely wondering.

“What do you mean?”

Simon pressed himself farther back into the couch. “Well, you're too young to drive, the kids at your school are all running on hormones alone, the boys wouldn't know a stick of deodorant if it but them in the face, and you're not dating anyone. How are you always so happy?”

Nora put her bookmark back in her book. Something told her this was going to be a long conversation. 

“Well, Simon, I have hobbies. I cook, I draw, I read,” she gestured to her book, “I don't want a relationship. Do you, Simon?”

“Do I what?” Simon asks.

“Want a relationship?”

Simon stared at the TV for a second. It was off, so Nora knew he was thinking about her question.

“I-” he started. “I don't know. I don't think so.”

“Are you sure? Cause I put down my book for you.”

“Well,” Simon cleared his throat. “There may be one person…”

“Is she nice?” Nora asked.

“Umm, actually… it's a he.” Simon mumbled, looking at his hands.

“Oh, sorry. Is he nice?” Nora corrected.

Simon smiled. “The nicest. And he's cute, and he's funny, and he makes me smile, and he steals my fries at lunch, but I let him. And he has the most beautiful hands. What I would let him do with those hands…”

“Eww!” Nora yelled, grabbing a pillow. “TMI Simon! I'm your sister!” She swung the pillow at him and missed, he grabbed it and swung right back, hitting her in the stomach. She took a different pillow and hit Simon in the shoulder with it, and soon they were all out pillow fighting.

A few minutes later, out of breath and laughing, they were sitting on the floor with their backs pressed against the couch. 

“So, are you gonna ask him out?”

“Who?” Simon's responded, oblivious. 

“This guy you like, Si! The one with the cute hands.”

“I said beautiful, not cute.”

“Ahh, so you do remember.” Nora said, hitting him with the pillow one more time before throwing it back on the couch.

“Yeah,” said Simon, “but no. I'm not gonna ask him out. I don't even know if he's… ya know…”

“Gay, Si?”

“Yeah.” Simon looked at his hands again. “I just don't want to ruin our friendship.” 

“Well,” Nora said, standing up, “you'll never know if you don't try. Just ask him to get coffee with you.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “It doesn't work like that, Nora. I can't just ask him out, I have to know he likes me first.” 

“Ok, so ask him. Say 'Hey bro, you like me?’ and if he says yes, say 'Great bro, wanna grab coffee?’ and when he says yes, you two can ride off into the sunset on your golden chariot.”

“Ha ha.” Simon drolled sarcastically. “I can't do that either, Nore.”

“Well I don't see why not,” Nora said, moving towards the kitchen. “It's not like you'll die if you do.” 

“But I might,” Simon says, getting up and following her to the kitchen, because when Nora goes to the kitchen, it means good food is on the way. “I might die of embarrassment.” Simon finishes, sliding into a stool at the breakfast counter. “Wacha making?”

“I'm thinking, cake.” Nora said. “With Oreos.” She muttered, but Simon heard her anyway and slid off his chair.

“What can I do to help this go faster?” He asked, standing by her side. 

“Stay out of the kitchen.” She mumbled, looking over her recipe and moving to the corresponding cupboard.

“Ok, ok,” Simon said, moving to go upstairs, “holler if you need me.”

“I must certainly won't.” Nora muttered under her breath, but this time Simon didn't hear, he was already halfway up the stairs.

After making the cake, Nora went upstairs to find Simon. She heard music coming from his room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Simon yelled over the music, and then turned it down when Nora opened the door.

“Mom and Dad should be home any minute, and I finished the cake. What song it's this?”

“Waltz #2,” Simon said, “Elliott Smith.”

He got up and walked out of his room just as his phone chimed. He was too far down the hall to hear it, but Nora did, and she creeped into his room and picked up the phone. On it was a text notification:

Bram <3  
I like you too, Simon, and yes, I would love to get coffee with you.

Nora smiled and went downstairs where Simon was already eating a slice of cake. 

“This is really good, Nora.” He said with his mouth full, smiling at her.

“I know,” She said as she smiled back. “It's the Oreos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you made it to the end you are my favorite :)
> 
> Notice a mistake? Please let me know what to fix.
> 
> If you like this, you might also like my other spierfeild fic, called Waltz #2. If you read that, tell 'em that Nora sent you :P


End file.
